


The Beast

by Dc2nsfw



Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, scratching/biting, slight blood play, unsure thoughts of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Being around you makes the beast come out. This time he cant hold him.





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This one is intense, enjoy !!

He clawed at his insides every time (y/n) was near. Garfield loved you, he couldn't help it. He would rile up and try to escape. Forcing and scratching to get out. Beast boy was terrified he would lose control. But thats what he did. 

It was dark. 12 o'clock at night, the titans were sleeping. Beast boy felt the urge, thinking of your perfect body. The curves he wanted to bite, the skin he wanted to scratch, the pussy he wanted to devour and the ass he wanted to destroy. 

"I cant do this" he whispered to himself. He got up and looked in the mirror, eyes turning from a beautiful green to a dark black. He's out. He cant control him anymore. He screamed and tore at the beast from the inside, begging himself to not do this. 

"Beastboy?" A small voice came from behind the door. She must have heard the crashes and breaks of the things in the way of the inward war. 

"What" he said eagerly, trying to keep himself away from the door. 

"Are you ok, Im coming in" you said before opening the door all to suddenly. 

"Where are you" you searched for the light. 

"No, dont" he begged but you didnt listen. You flipped the switch on to revel his dark eyes in front of yours, only inches away now. 

"Beast.." he slammed you up against the wall, kissing your neck and sucking deep purple bruises into your skin. You whimpered at the slight pain it cause bringing your hands up to his face. This was all happening so fast. 

"You let him out..." you looked into his dark eyes, staring at the part of beast boy he never let see the light. 

"I knew this would happen, you bottled him up for to long" you pleaded. 

"I cant control it" he fought out. Laboured breathing fanned your neck as his teeth grazed your skin as he held back his bite. 

"Dont" you weren't afraid of him. You knew him, you knew what he could do and it wouldn't scare you away that easy.   
His eyes darkened and his smirk grew. In one quick motion he threw you on the bed, ripping your cloths off and throwing them else were, leaving you completely bare to him. He brought your hips up to his face, not hesitating at all before devouring your soft pink pussy. He ate like he was a starving animal, desperate for anything. He sucked and bite at your clit pulling loud moans of his name out of your mouth. Your hips couldn't keep still and he had to hold them down with his arm to keep you from wiggling out of his grasp. 

"Let me taste it, let me have all of it" he growled beneath you. His voice pulled your shuttering orgasm out and your milky cum spilled out onto his tongue. His lips circled your entrance, sucking as much of you out as he could. Groaning at the taste and relishing in the feeling. He came back to your lips, your wetness still all over his mouth and cheeks. He kissed you roughly, teeth scraping, lip biting. You tasted yourself and groaned into him making his cock twitch. You went to grab it but he stopped you. 

"I wanna fuck your mouth" he pulled your head back with your hair and forced himself deep past your open lips. Tears pricked your eyes as he continuously hit the back of your already aching throat. He moaned loudly in between deep growls and pants. 

"Fuck" he shuttered as he spills into you without a warning, almost causing you to choke. You gag around him and swallow as much as possible before he pulls out and drags you up. You lick your lips clean of the spilling cum around them and join your lips together. His hands held your cheeks tightly, sharp nails now speared from his finger tips, scratching your skull just light enough. His cock didnt loose hardness after his orgasm which shocked you a bit. He was still rock hard and leaking, if not more than before. He had grown past normal size and was now painfully big. Your wetness pools at he thought of the new stretch it would bring. 

"I can smell how much you want me" he hummed evilly in your ear, sinking a pointed k9 tooth into your lobe. 

"Do you have any idea what im about to do to you" he curled his lips into an eerie smirk. He was more than gone, the beast had taken total control over him now and was effecting his every muscle, move, and breath. It was the risk you were willing to take but in the back your mind there was an itch. You would be lying if you said there wasn't a part of you that was scared of tomorrow, but the excitement and rush of tonight was fuelling you, enough to pump your blood so fast you thought you might explode if you didn't get release soon. 

"do your worst beast" you push him. His eyes grow even darker, if possible, and he pushes your body down, trapping you under his weight and the bed. You could barley even comprehend the situation, it was moving so fast. Next thing you know he was slamming inside of you, not giving you anytime to adjust to his massive size. You screamed and yelled, your head thrown back in immense pleasure. You never knew it could be like this, almost painful because it felt so good. He let out howls as he pounded into you, his hips bruising yours with force.

        His lips searched your body for all the sweet spots, sinking his teeth into each one. You would groan in pain each time he bit into you but then you would be filled with so much pleasure it made you dizzy. His hands put bruises into your skin and his nails scratched down. You couldnt even keep track of what your body was doing, you could only relish in the pain and pleasure he was causing. 

         He pulled out with a sigh making you whimper and look at him. He threw your beaten body over, turning you so you lay on your stomach. He pushes back in with a growl and continues his thrusts, deeper in the new position. Your back arched and you whined from the deeper stretch and pushed your hips back to meet his. His hand wrapped into your hair and yanked you up, holding you to his chest as he fucks you. 

"fuck, your tight little pussy feels so good" he growls in your ear, leaving more bruises and bites on your neck. 

     You could feel yourself getting close to release because you throbbed around him, making him throw his head back and groan loudly. His hands went around to your breast and he squeezes them roughly, holding them tight. 

"Im-uh-gonna" you try to get out to warn him. 

"you gonna cum baby?" he says darkly with a smirk. You nod fast as you could already feel it coming. 

      He pounds into you harder and twists your body to kiss you right as you release. You cum all over his cock, dripping out onto him. You both moan at the warm feeling and he doesn't stop. His thrusts continue as he works you through your shattering orgasm. 

        You yell and wiggle around in in his grasp from your overly sensitive pussy. It throbbed from your orgasm milking his cock tightly. His nails traced your nipples and worked their way up to your already bruised neck. His large hand wraps around it and squeezes, cutting off your air just enough to keep him in control. There was something  about him having your life in his hands that made it more scary but also more exciting. You felt your wetness dripping again, your body begging for more. 

"beast" you groaned out. His cock twitched as your nails scratched down his thighs. This was not making love, or even sex. This was fucking, animalistic, primal fucking. It was rough, hard, bloody, and bruisingly fast. 

              He flipped you over again so you sat on his lap, straddling him with your bouncing chest in his face. He used it to his advantage and sucked your nipple into his mouth, keeping his hands on your hips. He pulled it with his teeth making you yelp in pain, moaning when he licked over the sensitive area directly after. 

       He forced your hips up and down on his cock roughly, bouncing hard enough to make a loud sound, almost louder than your moans and groans. His hands squeeze your ass, only stopping to slap it. The skin burning after each hit only adding to your oncoming orgasm. 

"im gonna cum in the little pussy of yours" he growls, cock twitching. He drove your body down faster onto him and chases his release with more urgency. Sweat covered both your bodies, mixing them together creating a sweet smell of sex in the air. 

"are you gonna cum on my cock again mama?" he whispers to you, sucking on your jaw, making his way up to your lips. You bring your face to his, connecting your lips, tasting the different flavours of yourself and him again, mixing together. 

"oh god, yes!" you scream and cum for the third time, all over him. Your pulsing pussy pulls his orgasm out of him, ripping through his body with a loud howl. His cock throbs inside of you and you collapse onto of him. 

       It stays like that for a good five minutes until he finally pulls out, cum spilling from you, dripping down your legs. You're to tired to care though. Your exhausted body could barley  handle keeping your eyes open. Soon it gave up.  

-

     You slowly open your eyes, peeling them apart to see the sun shinning through the window. You weren't in your room, you looked next to you to see a beaten up green skinned boy, just barley covered by the sheet. Memories of last night flood into your mind, reminding you of what happened. You got up slowly, your whole body aching and sore, and made your way to the mirror. You gasped at the sight of yourself. Your body was covered in dark bruises and bites that had bled, scratches littered the tops of your things, your boobs, and your ass from what you could see. Your face had been mostly okay, except for the slight bruises on your jaw, coming up from your neck. Your lip was busted slightly, a bruise and a little blood around the area. 

"(y/n)?" you heard a raspy voice from behind you. 

"Gar-" your voice was gone halfway through. He looked at you with wide eyes. 

"w-what-" he stood quickly, muscles aching as he walked over to the mirror. He had bloodied scratches all down his back and thighs and bruises matching yours. All though he looked rough, it was no match for you. Your body looked beaten and broken. It looked a lot worse than it felt but it still ached. 

"did I- did he?" he couldnt find his words as tears sparked his eyes and he looked over your body in disbelief. You only nodded. 

"I let you, you were not forcing anything" you assured him. He shook his head, dropping to his knees. He held your hips, resting his forehead on your belly. You held your hands in his hair comforting him. 

"how could I let this happen, Im so sorry, god..Im so sorry" he held onto you tightly. His tears fell onto your skin and made your stomach flip. He was so broken. 

"please Garfield, don't be upset. I wanted it, Im okay" you dropped down to his side and held him. He wouldn't look at you,insteaad he just kept his eyes shut tightly. You used part of your power and showed him the memories of last night. He stilled for a moment, looking up slowly. 

"He needed to be let out" you hold his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you.  

"look at you (y/n), I practically beat you, I- he could have seriously hurt you...or worse" tears stained his cheeks as his guilty eyes stare into yours.

"I wasnt afraid of that, I knew you couldnt, he couldnt" you kissed his lips lightly, minding your wounded one. 

"im sorry, im so sorry" he cried into your chest, hugging you like a child. 

"its okay, im okay" you assure him again. He whimpers into, tears still falling. 

"I cant control him, he's getting stronger. (y/n), im scared" he whispered. your heart breaks at his small voice. You wanted to help him, take all of his fear away, but you couldnt.

"you are going to be okay Gar, i promise you. We all have your back, you're not alone in this" you push his chin up to meet your eyes again. You kiss him sweetly, slightly lifting the mood of the moment. He only nods. He hands you his t-shirt. You slip it on as he puts his boxers back on. 

      You look at your shredded cloths in different parts of the room and slightly smile at the pleasures of last night. Your face falls when you look down at your bruised, scratched and bitten legs. 

"what are we going to tell the titans?" you ask him. He shakes his head.

"the truth" he says quietly. They will understand, and even if they don't, they will help him. we all will, always. 

        You lay on his bed, bloody and ripped sheets in a pile on the floor. His head rests on your chest, listening to your heart beating. 

"(y/n)?" he speaks without looking up.

"yeah Gar?" you say quietly.

"I love you" he still keeps his eyes forward. It doesn't really surprise either of you even know it has never been said. You both always knew, everyone did. It was clear you two loved each other since the first time you kissed. It was then that you knew you would always be there for him, that you would never leave him alone. You promised him to always be there for him and to fight along side with him. Just as the other titans will always be there to help him too. 

       But even with all the help and love he has from you and the titans, the beast still grows. And the only one who can fight him truly, is Garfield. He had to control him alone, he had to learn to let him out but keep him inside all at the same time. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it. Not only for himself, but for you.

"I love you Garfield"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
